Getting Through It All
by kuntrygurl93
Summary: Summary: Kagome so happens to bump into a demon that has nowhere to go. She helps him and in return he offers her something she really needs. Protection. They become friends but there are things that will try to take them away from each other.
1. a good start with someone new

**Getting Through It All**

_Summary: Kagome so happens to bump into a demon that has nowhere to go. She helps him and in return he offers her something she really needs. Protection. They become friends but there are things that will try to take them away from each other._

It was a windy night when Kagome decided to leave home and take a walk. You see, Kagome is 17 years old with an evil sister named Kikyo and little to no friends because of her sister. Kikyo is always telling lies on Kagome resulting in Kagome being beating by her mother.

"I can't wait to leave this stupid place. I have so many bruises; I can't even cover them up with makeup and clothes." Kagome mumbled. She wrapped her arms around her waist to try and warm up.

"Why didn't I bring a jacket?" she asked herself, not expecting to receive an answer from anyone in particular.

"Humans forget easily." Said a voice in a distant, but sound so close.

Kagome head snapped up at the sound. She looked around and didn't see anyone.

"Okay, kags you must be hearing stuff." She told herself and kept walking only to bump into something hard. She backed up rubbing her nose and noticed that there was a guy with silver hair and gold eyes looking at her.

"Um…I'm sorry." She said.

"It was I who caused the incident."

"w-what's your n-name?"

"Sesshomaru, what's yours?" he asked in return.

"Kagome" she replied looking at him up and down.

"Do I pass your inspection?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Um…I…sorry I was just trying to figure out something." Kagome told him in a hushed tone.

"So, are you going to report me or something?" Sesshomaru asked staring at her.

"Why would I do that?" she said staring back.

"Because I am a demon. Why else?"

Realization seemed to dawn on Kagome because her eyes widen. She shook her head violently and denied.

"NO!!!" she yelled but quieted down because he growled at her.

"I wouldn't do that. I-I don't have problems with demons." She told him sincerely.

'Hm, this human is different from the others.' Sesshomaru was brought out of his thought by the sound of teeth chattering. He looked at her and noticed that she didn't have anything to cover her arms with.

Stuck in her thoughts, Kagome didn't hear Sesshomaru walk up to her. He took his haori and placed in around her shoulders and said, 'foolish'. At that one word, kagome head snapped up and looked at him wide eyed.

"WH-what?" she asked.

"You have nothing to protect yourself from the chill. You should be more careful." He scolded.

She hung her head and whispered a soft 'sorry' that if he wasn't a demon, he wouldn't have heard it.

He hooked a finger under her chin, "do not be sorry, just be careful." Was all he said?

"Why are you being nice?" kagome asked, staring in his eyes.

"Because you are the only person, human and demon alike, that has not tried to cause me harm." He told her.

"Do you have a place to stay? She asked him out of the blue.

"No." Came his monotone answer. Kagome began to think. _'I can't bring him home like some stray dog or something. Even if I could, there's nowhere I can put him without someone seeing him.' She thought._

Aloud she said, "The only other place where I know he can stay without being bothered is the well house." With that she sighed.

"Do not feel obligated to provide shelter for me." He told her after hearing her thoughts. "You should be heading home; your family would worry about your absence."

She snorted and mumbled, "Why would they miss me?"

"Why wouldn't they?" he countered.

Sigh-"because they could care less about me being missing or something."

"That would not be true. A mother would go crazy if her pup is not home safe." He tried to reason with her. Kagome walked over to a tree and sat down.

"Well you don't know my mother. The only person that would miss me is my dad, and he's dead." She told him. Sesshomaru walked over to her and sat down next to her and asked her to explain why her dad would be the only person to miss her.

"Back when my dad was alive, everything was good. We went out on picnics and to the lake. Sometimes we would travel if he has the weekend off. Everyone was happy." She sighed.

"And after he died?"

"Everything changed. My sister Kikyo would pick on me and call me names-"Sesshomaru cut her off.

"Did your mother do anything?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, she beat me." Sesshomaru eyes widen and kagome continued to speak.

"Whenever I tell on Kikyo, she would make something up and to prove that she was right, she would complain about being in pain. Like her arm, back, legs or hands were hurting. Mom wouldn't even hear me out. She would tell me to go to my room and she would be right behind me with a belt or anything she could get her hands on and hit me."

By now kagome had tears running down her cheek.

"What of your friends?" he asked even though he knew if pained her to talk about it.

"Kikyo would make up stories telling them h-h-how I was t-the cause of my f-f-fathers' death. I would walk down the hall at school and receive glares from everyone and then get pushed on the floor. I would run home crying only to have Kikyo beat me there and mom would be at the top of the steps glaring at me."

She was sobbing now. Sesshomaru scooped kagome up in his arms and wrapped his arms around her.

'_She has suffered more than anyone I know. She was betrayed by those who she trusted, and now she's full of pain.' He thought._

He looked down at kagome and noticed two things.

_She was asleep_

_She was beautiful in the moonlight_

All through the night, Sesshomaru kept kagome cradled in his arms.

'_In just these few hours, she somehow manages to change me. With all the things she has been through, I will stay and protect her.'_

With that thought in mind, Sesshomaru drifted off into a light sleep.

**Next morning**

Sesshomaru woke up to the sun shining on his eyes. He felt movement and looked down at kagome. She snuggled closer to him and started mumbling. Sesshomaru listened closely to what she was saying.

"Hmm, this is so soft and comfy. I could stay here all night."

Sesshomaru decided it was time for her to wake up.

"You did stay here all night" he told her. He felt her stiffen and then she looked up at him.

'_1…2...'_

She jumped out his lap and was staring wide eyed at him trying to figure out why she was in the middle of the woods in some guys lap when the recent night activities flooded in her mind.

"Oh…good morning s-Sesshomaru" she said blushing and looked at something interesting on the ground.

Sesshomaru walked over to and hooked his finger under her chin and tilted her head up to look up at him.

'_Hm, she's even more beautiful when she blushes.' He thought_

"Good morning kagome. Did you sleep well?" he asked making her blush more. She just nodded her head.

"What is today?" he asked her.

"Saturday, Why?" she finally looked at him.

"If it had been any other day, you would have been late for school." He said smirking at kagome causing her to gasp.

'_I stayed the night in the woods with a demon. Wow' she thought_

"So what are you gonna do now?" she asked looking down at the ground once more.

"What do you mean?"

"I…will you go?" She asked as a familiar feeling started to envelop her.

"I will not." He said with a small smile. Her head snapped up hearing what he said. After getting over the shock, a big smile spread across her face causing sesshomaru heart to jump.

"Good because, I think you're the only person that I believe I felt comfortable around with other than my dad."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now how about we get you something to eat? It looks like you haven't been eating." He joked but he soon regretted it by the look on kagome face.

"Kagome, I…"

"You're right. I barely eat. I only eat when, either I buy it or when no one's home and that's rare." She admitted.

"They don't allow you to eat." It was more of a statement than a question but she nodded anyway.

"I can barely eat at school without Kikyo making smart remarks about me and my weight."

Sesshomaru held kagome at an arms length apart and looked at her up and down.

'_despite the fact that she barely eats, I can tell that she's an athletic person and that with a proper eating time, she can be back healthy.' He thought._

With him standing there looking at her kagome began to fidget.

'_What if disgusted with the way I look-'_

Her train of thought was cut short by Sesshomaru finally speaking.

"With proper feeding, you will be back to normal. I can tell that you are athletic."

She blushed, "I run a lot and I like to swim."

"Good" was all he said.

All day kagome and Sesshomaru were talking and getting to know each other. Kagome learned that Sesshomaru isn't mated, doesn't have any kids running around, has one brother whose a half demon, his mother died when his father was off seeing his half brothers mother, and that he didn't talk much back when demons ruled.

Sesshomaru learned that kagome has never had a boyfriend, still a virgin, adopted an orphaned kit, has a little brother who is living with their grandmother, she misses her brother, gets beat up by guys her sister dated, almost got rape by one of her mothers' boyfriends, that most of her body has bruises and that she loves to stay up and talk.

Night finally came and kagome was reluctant to leave.

"I wish I could stay out here with you longer, but I have to go back and bathe. I feel all dirty and stuff."

Sesshomaru didn't want her to go.

"You may feel dirty but it does not mar your scent." She blushed as he walked over to her.

"What do I smell like?" Sesshomaru leaned down and buried his nose in her neck smelling her. Kagome heart started beating fast and Sesshomaru could practically feel it.

"Hm, like roses in the spring and when you're sad, you smell like the ocean. It is somewhat a disturbing calming scent." He told her as he nuzzled her neck. He must have hit a sensitive spot because she gasped and her scent spiked.

He pulled back because he felt like he was about to hurt her.

With a smile he told her that she didn't have to go alone. He would walk her home.

As the shrine came into view, kagome started walking at a slow pace. Sesshomaru noticed and asked her was she tired. She replied, "no I…I just don't wanna go home to a place where I'm not wanted."

Just as she was about to leave the woods, Sesshomaru pulled kagome back and turned her around.

"What?" she asked.

"When you get the chance meet me at the lake and we could go for a swim if you like."

All too quickly she replied, "of course! I'd love to." She paused, "do you want me to bring food or something?" she asked innocently.

He smiled at her and said, "Just a towel and a blanket. That's all."

She smiled back and nodded, and turned to walk away.

"Good night Sesshomaru." She said with a sad smile as if she wasn't going to see him again.

'_I don't like that smile on her face.' He thought._

"Good night kagome and be careful." He told her.

"I will. Bye" she said turning so he wouldn't see her face. She maybe got about a foot away, when she felt his arms circle around her waist.

"Do not be sad kagome. You will see me again. If you don't come to me, I will come to you." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and continued to the house.

_**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS STORY. I HAVENT FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE OTHER TWO STORIES, IT'S JUST THAT I HAD TO TYPE THIS STORY UP BEFORE I FORGET ABOUT IT.**_


	2. FRIEND

**LAST CHAPTER**

_"Good night kagome and be careful." He told her._

_"I will. Bye" she said turning so he wouldn't see her face. She maybe got about a foot away, when she felt his arms circle around her waist._

_"Do not be sad kagome. You will see me again. If you don't come to me, I will come to you." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and continued to the house._

* * *

_**NEW CHAPTER**_

It's been two days since Sesshomaru seen kagome. He was somewhat worried that she might have gotten in trouble by her so called mother.

_"I will go and check up on her." He thought_

When Sesshomaru got to the shrine he saw kagome outside cleaning and two females scolding her. From where he was, he could smell blood.

He waited till she was alone so that he could make an appearance.

"I see you're busy. I guess I should come back another time." Sesshomaru said.

_'That voice. Oh my god, its Sesshomaru!' she thought._

She turned around so fast, that she almost fell.

"S-Sesshomaru, what are you doing here? She asked him wide eyed.

"Would you believe me, when I say that I was worried?" he asked walking out the woods.

"I guess." She said smiling but then frowning.

"You shouldn't be here. Someone could see you and I don't want you to get in trouble." She said pleading him to go back.

He ignored her plea and asked her how she has been.

She held her head down and replied, "Not so good. When I came back, Kikyo was there along with her boyfriend and they beat me. After that mom came home and beat me again. I haven't eaten anything since I got home. They've been keeping me from the kitchen only when I have to cook and I couldn't even leave the house unless Kikyo goes with me.

Upon hearing how things went since she gotten home, Sesshomaru started growling.

"Stay here. I'll be back." He growled out.

Kagome sighed and continued to clean up. Ten minutes later Sesshomaru still wasn't back. Kikyo and her mom came out and told her that they were going to America for a week and that they wanted the house to be spotless when they return.

"He's not coming back." She whispered. She got up and went to sit under the god tree.

Sesshomaru finally came back and he didn't see kagome.

_'now where is she?' he thought._

He spread his senses out and realized that she was under a tree. He walked in front of her and spoke.

"It took longer than I expected." He told her.

Snapping out her thoughts, kagome looked up at Sesshomaru with wide eyes.

"I thought you weren't coming back." She admitted.

He gave her a small smile and told her, "I was out hunting for something suitable for you to eat." After saying that, Sesshomaru reached his hand out to her, motioning for her to take it. Placing her hand in his, Sesshomaru pulled kagome up gently being mindful of her wounds.

Sesshomaru led kagome to the lake in the woods.

"I didn't bring my towel." She told him in a shy voice.

"It's okay. We are not swimming today." He told kagome, letting go of her hand to walk by a fire.

"Then what are we doing here?" she couldn't help but ask.

"First I will clean your wounds, then I will get you fed, and lastly I will let you rest." He told her while taking off his shirt. When he turned around, he noticed that kagome had her head turned blushing.

Walking over to her, Sesshomaru laid his hand on her shoulder. She jumped but she didn't turn around.

"Come on kagome. We have to get your wounds clean."

"I'm fine. You don't need to do this." She said still not looking his way.

"I don't but I want to. You've helped me so let me help you." He told her.

"How did I help you?" she asked looking in his eyes.

"Somehow you changed me." He told her staring in her deep blue eyes.

She blushed and then smiled. He found himself smiling back at her.

"I'll undress but you have to turn around." She told him while looking at the ground.

"Just take off your shirt unless they beat you elsewhere." He asked seriously. He got his answer when he smelt a change in her scent.

"Let me see kagome." She shook her head.

"Please kagome, let me see." He whispered.

Sesshomaru has never had to say please to anyone before and now he found himself saying it to a human girl.

_'I will do anything to help her. Even if I have to do things I don't normally do.' He thought._

Finally after what seemed like forever, kagome started unbuttoning her shirt. As she let her shirt fall, Sesshomaru could see numerous bruises and cuts. Then she started to unbutton her pants. Just as her pants fell to the floor, Sesshomaru let out a low growl. There were bruises on her thighs, burnt marks, cuts and gauze around her ankles.

Sesshomaru was knocked out of his murderous thoughts by kagome talking.

"You're disgusted. I know you are. I look so ugly right about now. This is another reason why I hate being alive. I get hurt and it leaves marks." She said holding back tears.

Sesshomaru walked over to her and held her face in his hands caressing her cheek with his thumbs.

"I'm not disgusted by how you look, I'm angry. You should not be going through things like this. If I could, I would take you away from this, but I can't. The only thing I can offer is protection and friendship." He told her.

Sesshomaru picked her up and walked into the lake. He started by cleaning her wound and then washing her hair. When he felt that she was clean enough, he carried her out and sits by the fire and wrapped his haori around her. Sesshomaru looked down at her after looking at the moon and saw that she was staring at him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

She thought for a second and then she replied, "thank you. I believe that I found another reason to live." She said with a sad smile.

"You should never let someone take away your will to live kagome." He replied.

"I have to heal your wounds." He said looking in her eyes.

"How?" she asked staring back into his golden eyes. Instead of telling her, he laid her down on the ground and leaned his head down to her stomach.

Kagome just stared at him and then gasped as she felt his tongue glide across her stomach and then her arms and last her thighs and legs.

When Sesshomaru finished, his eyes were red and kagome was panting. They just stared at each other. Sesshomaru closed his eyes basking in the scent of kagome arousal.

"Y-y-you l-licked me, Why?" she asked still panting.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes revealing red orbs. "That's one of my abilities. Inu saliva has healing components. That was the only way to heal you." He answered.

"oh." she said blushing.

After helping kagome sit up, Sesshomaru got the fish out the fire and handed her one. Once they had their full of the food, Sesshomaru and kagome started walking back to the shrine.

"What do you need to have done?" he asked quietly, just in case someone was around to hear them.

"I'm finished with the yard all I need to do is the house work." She told him walking cautiously into the house. As they entered the house, Sesshomaru nose was assaulted with the smell of blood and tears. He stepped up behind kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I will clean while you rest." He told her not expecting her to disagree. She turned around and was shaking her head at him.

"No, you can't. It's my problem and you shouldn't have to do it." She told him.

"I shouldn't but I am. Let me do this kagome, as your protector you friend." He whispered wanting badly to carry her upstairs and make her rest. Upon seeing that he wasn't about to change his mind, she nodded her head in agreement and left to get the things that he would need. She also went to her room and found a clean hair scarf so that he could block out the smells of the chemicals.

Sitting the supplies on the floor, kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and held up the folded scarf and began tying it behind his head.

He looked at her questioning her actions.

"It's so the smells won't hurt your nose. It's clean so it shouldn't bother your nose." She said making sure it was tight but loses so that he could breathe.

With a sigh kagome left to go in her room. Lying down on her bed she mumbled, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a nap.

About three hours later, Sesshomaru untied the hair scarf and looked around the house making sure everything was cleaned.

_'Now this Sesshomaru knows how the servants feel.' He thought._

With that thought, he walked upstairs to kagome room. He opened the door and he couldn't help the smile that came upon his lips. Sesshomaru turned to leave but a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Please don't go. If you do I'm going too." Kagome said sleepily.

He chuckled, "where would you go if I do?" he asked stroking her cheek.

"I would… I would follow you." She said blushing.

Sesshomaru laughed and sat on the floor next to her bed and told her that he would be here when she wakes up.

"G'night sessh."

"Good night kagome."


	3. Te Amo

**LAST CHAPTER**

_'Now this Sesshomaru knows how the servants feel.' He thought._

With that thought, he walked upstairs to kagome room. He opened the door and he couldn't help the smile that came upon his lips. Sesshomaru turned to leave but a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Please don't go. If you do I'm going too." Kagome said sleepily.

He chuckled, "where would you go if I do?" he asked stroking her cheek.

"I would… I would follow you." She said blushing.

Sesshomaru laughed and sat on the floor next to her bed and told her that he would be here when she wakes up.

"G'night sessh."

"Good night kagome."

* * *

**NEW CHAPTER**

Sesshomaru woke up to the sun shining through Kagome's window. he got up and walked over to her bed to pull the covers over her. after making sure that she was comfortable, he walked downstairs and left to go hunting because he wasn't sure how the human things worked.

* * *

kagome woked up about 10 minutes after sesshomaru left.

"sesshomaru?" she got out of bed and started looking around for him, but she couldn't find him. she walked outside and sat under to God's Tree and started to sing

_Te Amo, Te Amo  
she says to me  
I hear the pain in her voice..  
then we danced underneath the candelabra  
she takes the lead  
that's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over  
Then she said te amo  
then she put her hand around me waist  
I told her no,  
She cried Te amo  
i told her im not gonna run away  
but let me go  
My soul is crying,  
without asking why  
I said te amo,  
would somebody tell me what she said?  
Don't it mean I love you  
Think it means I love you  
Don't it mean I love you_

_'he's not coming back'_ she thought.

_Te amo, Te amo,  
shes scared to breathe  
I hold her hand, i got no choice uhh  
Pull me out on the beach, danced in the water,  
I start to leave  
Shes begging me and asking why its over  
Then she say te amo  
then she put her hand around me waist  
I told her no,  
She cried Te amo  
I told her im not gonna run away,  
but let me go  
My soul is crying,  
without asking why  
I said te amo,  
would somebody tell me what she said?  
Don't it mean I love you  
Think it means I love you  
Don't it mean I love you_

_'he's the only friend i've got and he's gone' _she thought.

_Listen we can dance,  
but you gotta watch your hands  
watch me all night, im movin' to the night because I understand  
that we all need love  
and i'm not afraid  
to feel the love but i don't feel that way  
Then she says te amo  
then she put her hand around me waist  
I told her no  
She cried te amo  
I told her im not gonna run away but let me go  
My soul is crying,  
without asking why_

_I said te amo,  
would somebody tell me what she said?  
Don't it mean I love you  
Think it means I love you  
Don't it mean I love you  
Think it means i love you,  
Te Amo  
Te Amo  
Don't It means I Love You_

* * *

Sesshomaru came back from hunting and as he was walking out of the woods, he heard someone singing. walking to the beautiful sound, his eyes widen seeing that the person who was singing was kagome.

with a smile on his face he walked over to her.

"you have a beautiful voice." he stated. kagome's head snapped up at the sound of sesshomaru's voice.

"where were you, i called for you but you didn't come?" she asked with tears threatening to escape.

_'she thought i left her?'_

"I was out hunting. i didn't know how to use the things in your kitchen so i went out and hunted." he said holding up the cooked rabbit. she stared at him for about a minute then let a smile

cross her face.

"so can i eat now, or are you gonna keep it from me?" she asked

"yes but on one condition." he told her while sitting down.

"what condition?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"you have to sing me a song." he replied.

"a-a s-song? why?" she asked totally confused.

"because i would like for you to sing another one." he said looking her straight in the eye.

_'i've never song for anyone except for dad.' she thought. 'i guess since he's here helping me, i guess i can do this._

"i accept your condition." she whispered and sesshomaru handed her the rabbit. as soon as the rabbit was placed in her lap, she started eating it. they sat under the tree all day just enjoying the sun, peace and quiet.

getting up the courage she asked, "when do you want me to sing?"

without looking at her he said, "when ever you are ready." hearing that, Kagome leaned up and kissed him on his cheek and mumbled 'thank you.'

sesshomaru turned his head to look at her, but noticed that she had her head turned to hide the blush that covered her cheeks.

he reached over and hooked a finger under her chin and turned her to face him.

"you are welcome, kagome." he replied and kissed her on the forehead.

they looked at each other for a while longer until kagome, yawned.

"lets get you inside so you could rest." he said getting up. before he got a chance, kagome hand reached out and grabbed his arm.

"c-can w-we stay out a l-little bit longer. i dont wanna go inside yet." she asked, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

he nodded and sat back down. from out the corner of his eye, he saw that kagome was leaning her head on the tree trying to sleep.

"you can lay your head on my lap." he told her softly. she looked at him and nodded.

once she was situated, sesshomaru laid his hand on her head and started massaging her scalp, letting his claws gently scratch it.

"hmm, that feels good, don't stop." she moaned. upon hearing that, he continued to massage her scalp. not long after he started massaging her scalp, kagome was fast asleep. he picked her up and carried her upstairs to her room. as he was about to lay her in the bed, she turned in his hold and buried her face in his chest, clutching her shirt. he smiled down at her and got in the bed wrapping the covers around her.

"Te Amo sessh." she whispered.

_'what does she mean?' he asked_

* * *

Flashback

_I said te amo,  
would somebody tell me what she said?  
Don't it mean I love you  
Think it means I love you  
Don't it mean I love you  
Think it means i love you,  
Te Amo  
Te Amo  
Don't It means I Love You_

**_End flashback_**

**_

* * *

_****_

* * *

_**

_'she loves me?' he thought wide eyed. _he smiled and kissed her on her head.

"Te Amo too, Kagome." he whispered and noticed a smile spread across her face.


	4. LOVE ME?

GETTING THROUGH IT ALL

**RECAP**

_'she loves me?' he thought wide eyed. _he smiled and kissed her on her head.

"Te Amo too, Kagome." he whispered and noticed a smile spread across her face.

New Chapter

While watching kagome sleep Sesshomaru began to think.

'_in just these few days that she has known me, she tells me that she loves me.' _

'_**well you told her you loved her too, remember?' **_his beast told him.

'_yes I remember. What I don't understand is how can she say she loves me when we just met.'_

'_**do you remember the conversation you two had after you first met?' **_his beast asked.

Thinking back to the first day they met, Sesshomaru went over all they talked about and stopped when he came to something important.

**Flashback**

_"So what are you gonna do now?" she asked looking down at the ground once more._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I…will you go?" She asked as a familiar feeling started to envelop her._

_"I will not." He said with a small smile. Her head snapped up hearing what he said. After getting over the shock, a big smile spread across her face causing sesshomaru heart to jump._

_"Good because, I think you're the only person that I believe I felt comfortable around with other than my dad."_

**End flashback**

'_im the only person she feels comfortable being around with.'_

'_**and don't forget you became aroused when you were healing her in the woods' **_

'_I am not after her for sex!' _Sesshomaru growled out.

'_**you may not be, but you cannot stay a virgin forever. Besides even with all the demoness that were considered beautiful back in our time, you were never aroused. Most thought us to be a sex god when we're still virginal.' his beast told him.**_

_'i told her i will protect her and that means from myself as well. Now leave!' _he told his beast.

_**'very well.' **_with that said his beast left him alone.

_' I must find out why she is treated the way she is.' Sesshomaru thought._

**ELSEWHERE WITH KIKYO AND JEN**

"Mama what do we do with that little bitch back at home." Kikyo asked her mother as they sat in the hot tub.

Looking at her daughter, Jen smiled an evil smile, "oh dont worry about that little slut my darling daughter. Kagome will get whats coming to her." they laughed.

After relaxing all day, Kikyo and Jen went to bed.

Getting in the bed, Jen thought back on the day she wanted to end her marriage.

**FLASHBACK**

kagome was just nine at the time her father died. she was sitting in her room playing with her dolls. 'I wonder when daddy is coming home' she 'thought. 'maybe i should call him'

getting up off the bed kagome walked to the phone in the hall and began calling her daddy.

'**RING...RING...RING..RIN-'**

'Hello?' Her daddy answered.

''Hi daddy!" kagome almost shouted.

'Hello sweetheart. how are you?" he asked.

"i'm fine daddy." she replied.

'so what did i do to receive this wonderful call from my little angel?' her dad asked cheerfully.

"i was wondering when you were coming home."

'hmmm... i should be home withing an hour, is there anything else you need sweetie?"

"i don't think so...wait do you want chocolate chip cookies or sugar cookies? there your favorite daddy!" kagome said happily.

'um can i have both?' he asked shyly.

"no daddy." she said laughing.

'awww kagome please? i would love for you to make both.' her daddy pleaded.

"umm...okay daddy. I'll make both." kagome said rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet.

'phew... i thought you were going to be mean to me.' he said pouting.

"i wouldn't be mean to you daddy."

_'kagome come here.' her mother said._

"coming mama. I gotta go daddy." kagome said sadly.

'dont be sad sweetheart. go to your mother.' he said.

"okay daddy...LOVE YOU!" kagome shouted.

'_ha ha ha ha _i love you too my little angel.'

'''now be good''' they both said

'''i will'''

"bye daddy "

'bye sweety'

**CLICK**

after hanging up the phone kagome walked downstairs to see what her mother had wanted. walking in to the kitchen, kagome saw her mother and sister at the table. siiting down kagome looked at her mother with wide eyes.

"you wanted me mama?" kagome asked.

"yes. why did you call your father?" her mother asked.

"i wanted to know when he was coming home. i told him i would make his favourite cookies." Kagome beamed.

"oh you will?" kikyo asked smiling.

"yep!" kagome smiled at kikyo not noticing her mother frowning face.

_'I wonder how he would react if he knew that I had an affair.' Jen thought._

Looking at her daughters she came to a decision.

_'I will tell him later. I can't have Kaine or Kagome hating me. Kikyo would never hate me.' _She thought listening to their conversation.

**END OF FLASHBACK**


	5. VOWS

GETTING THROUGH IT ALL

**RECAP**

'''now be good''' they both said

'''i will'''

"bye daddy "

'bye sweety'

**CLICK**

after hanging up the phone kagome walked downstairs to see what her mother had wanted. walking in to the kitchen, kagome saw her mother and sister at the table. siiting down kagome looked at her mother with wide eyes.

"you wanted me mama?" kagome asked.

"yes. why did you call your father?" her mother asked.

"i wanted to know when he was coming home. i told him i would make his favourite cookies." Kagome beamed.

"oh you will?" kikyo asked smiling.

"yep!" kagome smiled at kikyo not noticing her mother frowning face.

_'I wonder how he would react if he knew that I had an affair.' Jen thought._

Looking at her daughters she came to a decision.

_'I will tell him later. I can't have Kaine or Kagome hating me. Kikyo would never hate me.' _She thought listening to their conversation.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

NEW CHAPTER

It was late at night when Kagome woke up. Sitting up, she realized that Sesshomaru wasn't in the room. Standing up, Kagome walked over to her radio and put on a cd.

**Bria's Interlude**

[Omarion:]  
Even though your all alone  
All I know when I am gone

Looking around her room, Kagome noticed that she didn't have to clean up.

I just wanna keep you warm  
I'm comin' back, I'm comin' back

_'I haven't danced in a while.' _She thought. _'I wonder if I'm still any good.' _As the music started, she closed her eyes and just let her body sway to the beat.

Yes, I'll be there  
Yes, I'll be there

Cause when I'm all alone I think about your face  
And how I wanna touch, I'm so far away (I'm So)

All I wanna do is give you all of me now  
Are you ready? Are you ready? Yeah

Lifting her arms up above her head and twisting her hips, Kagome's body got intune with the music. So wrapped up in the music, Kagome didn't realise that Sesshomaru was standing in the door way.

[Chorus]  
don't go missing  
fly with me  
don't go missing  
fly with me, fly with me  
don't go missing  
fly with me  
check it out, check it out  
don't go missing  
fly with me, fly with me

_'She looks absolutely beautiful.' _Sesshomaru thought. _'Not only can she sing, but she can dance as well.'  
**'Lets join her'. **His beast suggested.  
_'_I don't want to frighten her.' He told it.  
**'We wont frigthen her. Trust me and join her.'**_

[Drake:]  
I'm aware that we just met  
I don't wanna leave you yet

Making up his mind, Sesshomaru walked in the room and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist.

Startled, Kagome almost stopped dancing when she realized it was Sesshomaru's arms around her. Closing her eyes, she let the music guide her and they rubbed against each other. Both thinking,  
'_I think I love him'  
'I think I lover her'_

Promise that I won't forget  
I'm comin' back, I'm comin' back

Yes, I'll be there  
Yes, I'll be there

'Bout to board a flight  
Sittin' at the gate

I just wanna touch you  
But I'm so far away (I'm So)

All I wanna do is give you all of me now  
Are you ready? Are you ready? Oooh

As the song began to end, Kagome turned to face Sesshomaru. Gold eyes locked with blue eyes. Her, feeling like her soul is on fire. Him, feeling like he's drowing. Both felt the pull of attraction. Leaning down to press his forehead against hers, Sesshomaru let a small smile grace his face.

"Kagome-"  
"Sesshomaru-" They said at the same time.

"I love you-"  
"I love you-" Smiling, Kagome stood on her toes to peck Sesshomaru's lips. But that one little peck sparked something within Sesshomaru. He tightened his arms around and squeezed her against him.

[Chorus]  
don't go missing  
fly with me  
don't go missing  
fly with me, fly with me  
don't go missing  
fly with me  
check it out, check it out  
don't go missing  
fly with me, fly with me

It felt like eternity until they finally broke apart to breathe. Kagome's cheek's were slightly pink and it would seem that Sessomaru's eyes had darkened. Laying her head on his chest, Kagome asked, "Did you mean it?"

Looking down at her, Sesshomaru locked eyes with her again and smiled a true smile.

Nodding he answered her. "Yes. I meant it. Someway, somehow, I've fallen in love with you Kagome Higurashi. I will forever love you and protect you. You are my essence of life, my air, my power, my weakness...my heart...my everything."

As he was talking, his words purchased in her mind and heart. She began tearing up. Wrapping her arms around his kneck, Kagome began, "Sesshomaru sinced that day we bumped into each other you made me feel different. You are one of the few people in these last few years to ever listen to me and make me want to live. You helped me with my problems when you know you didnt have to, and for that I thank you. You bring me peace at mind. You make my heart beat a thousand times and then some. I love you and that will never change."


	6. AN

**Okay everyone, I know you all have been reviewing and wanting more chapters to my stories. I want you all to know that I havent forgotten about them, I just havent really had time to update. I start college this year and plus I'm helping take care of my grandmother. Im dealing with alot of stress because I cant go to the school that I wanted to go to this year. But I'm gonna start rereading my stories and coming up with longer chapters just for you guys. So I want all of you to review this and share some ideas on what you all want to happen in the next chapter and I'll pick which one would work out. THANKS AND BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR MORE!**


	7. SOON!

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to update you all on whats going on. I start college very soon and there is alot for me to do just to get that set. My laptop is busted so I'm trying to go mobile with my stories. I've been thinking on which direction I want my stories to go in and I would really like for you guys to tell me what you want from my stories. You never know, I might pick your idea and I might go in a total different direction. So on that note HAPPY NEW YEARS! I hope all of you were safe and had alot of fun.**

**I would really appreciate if you all followed Khleo Thomas on twitter Khleo_T and please tell him that _MizDsigner_ sent you. He has a website - khleothomas .com- sign up and become part of team khleo. Me and the rest of the team are trying to get him to 100k followers by his birthday which is in 28 days. He is Zero from Holes. He also raps, so if you could take a listen and follow him I would really appreciate it. And lets not forget he is an anime nerd. :)**


	8. DIAMONDS

GETTING THROUGH IT ALL

**LAST CHAPTER**

_It felt like eternity until they finally broke apart to breathe. Kagome's cheek's were slightly pink and it would seem that Sessomaru's eyes had darkened. Laying her head on his chest, Kagome asked, "Did you mean it?"_

_Looking down at her, Sesshomaru locked eyes with her again and smiled a true smile._

_Nodding he answered her. "Yes. I meant it. Someway, somehow, I've fallen in love with you Kagome Higurashi. I will forever love you and protect you. You are my essence of life, my air, my power, my weakness...my heart...my everything."_

_As he was talking, his words purchased in her mind and heart. She began tearing up. Wrapping her arms around his kneck, Kagome began, "Sesshomaru sinced that day we bumped into each other you made me feel different. You are one of the few people in these last few years to ever listen to me and make me want to live. You helped me with my problems when you know you didnt have to, and for that I thank you. You bring me peace at mind. You make my heart beat a thousand times and then some. I love you and that will never change."_

* * *

HELLO EVERYONE. I FINALLY GOT A NEW LAPTOP. SO NOW I CAN UPDATE MY STORIES MORE OFTEN :)))))))))  
I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE AS HAPPY AS I AM. I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GREAT CHRISTMAS.

**NEW CHAPTER**

It's been a month since Sesshomaru and Kagome has confessed their love for each other. Whenever her mother and sister left, Sesshomaru was alway there to look after her. Kagome finally decided that she was ready to sing a song for Sesshomaru.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_where were you, I called for you but you didn't come?" she asked with tears threatening to escape._

_'she thought I left her?'_

_"I was out hunting. i didn't know how to use the things in your kitchen so I went out and hunted." He said holding up the cooked rabbit. she stared at him for about a minute then let a smile cross her face._

_"so can I eat now, or are you gonna keep it from me?" she asked_

_"yes but on one condition." he told her while sitting down._

_"what condition?" she asked with an eyebrow raised._

_"you have to sing me a song." he replied._

_"a-a s-song? why?" she asked totally confused._

_"because I would like for you to sing another one." he said looking her straight in the eye._

_'I've never song for anyone except for dad.' she thought. 'I guess since he's here helping me, I guess i can do this._

_"I accept your condition." she whispered and Sesshomaru handed her the rabbit. as soon as the rabbit was placed in her lap, she started eating it. they sat under the tree all day just enjoying the sun, peace and quiet._

_getting up the courage she asked, "when do you want me to sing?"_

_without looking at her he said, "when ever you are ready." hearing that, Kagome leaned up and kissed him on his cheek and mumbled 'thank you.' Sesshomaru turned his head to look at her, but noticed that she had her head turned to hide the blush that covered her cheeks._

_he reached over and hooked a finger under her chin and turned her to face him._

_"you are welcome, Kagome." he replied and kissed her on the forehead._

**END ****FLASHBACK**

Walking into the forest, Kagome finally picked a song that she wanted to sing. Coming upon the clearing where she knew Sesshomaru was, she smiled seeing him practice with a long stick.

_'hmmm...I think I'll watch him for a bit' _ She thought forgetting for a minute that Sesshomaru was a demon.

**Mate is here.**

_'I know. She smells happy.'_

**She is happy to be in our presence. When can we make her our make?**

_'Soon. I don't want to mate if I have to hide.' _ He thought frowning.

**We need to do something soon. I hate that she is stuck with those retched women.**

_'Kagome will not be stuck with them for long. You will know the plan as soon as I do.' _

**What is that smell? It smells delicious! **Sesshomaru pictured his beast licking his lips, red eyed. Taking a sniff, Sesshomaru smiled.

_'She is aroused...hmmm time to have some fun' _With that Sesshomaru disappeard.

**KAGOME POV**

One minute she was admiring the way his muscles moved and the next thing she knew he disappeared.

_'Where did he go?' _ She thought, looking around.

"Sesshomaru?" She called out. Not hearing anything, Kagome walked in the middle of the clearing looking up at the trees trying to see if he was hiding.

"Come on out Sesshomaru." She called again.

Looking up in the trees Kagome forgot to look else where. With her back turned, Sesshomaru quietly snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to jump.

"Might I say, you smell utterly delectable Ka-go-me." He said purring in her ear earning a spike in her arousal.

Leaning back into him, Kagome blushed and asked "W-what do I smell like?"

Nuzzling her neck, Sesshomaru breathed in her scent.

"mmm... like cinnamon and winter. Delicious." He said licking the shell of her ear, switching to her neck.

Kagome moaned and tilted her head to the side.

Taking in the pleasure that Sesshomaru was giving her, Kagome almost forgot what she wanted to do.

"S-Sessho...mmm...stop please." Kagome moaned out.

Licking her neck one last time, Sesshomaru stepped away allowing Kagome to turn in his arms.

"Is something wrong?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"No...Nothings wrong. I... I think its time I sing you that song now. I thought about it and I'm ready." She said in a low voice.

Knowing how much of a big deal this was Sesshomaru pulled Kagome closer and kissed her. "Are you sure?"

Nodding her head, Kagome let Sesshomaru lead her to a tree and sat in his lap.

"Start when ever you're ready."

Clearing her throat she began.

_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Find light in the beautiful sea_  
_I choose to be happy_  
_You and I, you and I_  
_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_You're a shooting star I see_  
_A vision of ecstasy_  
_When you hold me, I'm alive_  
_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_I knew that we'd become one right away_  
_Oh, right away_  
_At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays_  
_I saw the life inside your eyes_

_So shine bright tonight, you and I_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_  
_Eye to eye, so alive_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Palms rise to the universe_  
_As we moonshine and molly_  
_Feel the warmth, we'll never die_  
_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_You're a shooting star I see_  
_A vision of ecstasy_  
_When you hold me, I'm alive_  
_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays_  
_I saw the life inside your eyes_

**Mate sounds beautiful,**Sesshomaru silently agreed.

_So shine bright tonight, you and I_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_  
_Eye to eye, so alive_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_

_So shine bright tonight, you and I_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_  
_Eye to eye, so alive_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

**END**

When Kagome finished singing, she turned to look at Sesshomaru and kissed him. Feeling Sesshomaru retreat, she continued not letting his lips go. She even went as far as tangling her hands in his hair. After a few minutes she pulled away blushing.

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for. You have a very beautiful voice. What do you say we lay here for a while and relax?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sure. Mama and Kikyo left to go shopping. They shouldnt be back for a while." She said smiling.

Smiling, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome and leaned back into the tree as Kagome layed her head on his chest.

"I love you Sesshomaru." She whispered.

"This Sesshomaru loves you as well mate." He replied kissing her head.

* * *

**I really hope you guys like this. It took me a couple of hours to figure out how I was gonna write this. Sad thing about it, I started last night and couldn't even get no more than two lines typed out.**


End file.
